


Any Other Way

by Wadamwoltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Oneshot, blowjob, handjob, idk what else but its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadamwoltron/pseuds/Wadamwoltron
Summary: Shiro has just moved into his pilot’s quarters at the Garrison, and uses the opportunity to have Adam over for the night. It’s their first chance to get up to some real funny business together, and the two learn to navigate the ups and downs of their first time. ;)





	Any Other Way

The breath against his neck caused a flush to flood Shiro’s cheeks. It was only an exhale as Adam adjusted beside him on the bed, nothing more, but the only occasion in which he felt Adam so close to his neck was when they were intimate. Adam pushed his glasses up with his middle finger and lazily reached towards Shiro’s lap for the bowl of popcorn, unaware of the thoughts grazing at the edges of Shiro’s mind. Shiro shook the sensation from his head as he refocused on the movie playing from his TV. It was one of the few things he had been able to haul so far into his new apartment at the Garrison, the majority of his items still piled up in his old dorm. It had been just a few months since he officially graduated from being a cadet, an achievement most reached at around 19-20 years old. Shiro was just a month shy of 20, though in his nearly 6 years at the Garrison he had always been revered as a mature and tactical leader regardless of his age. Teachers constantly reminded him he was destined for greatness, motivating him to excel in every class he could. After graduation, there were several career options available to new grads, one of course being a pilot, which Shiro readily registered for as soon as the applications opened. It was just a few days prior to now when he received the acceptance letter at his dorm, and given the notice that a high-class pilot’s apartment was ready for him whenever he wanted to move in.

Adam hadn’t graduated with Shiro. Despite being a few months older, he elected to stay an extra year as a cadet to take more courses than necessary, providing him the knowledge to teach a wide range of subjects when he graduated and secured a position as a professor. It didn’t change things much. Adam and Shiro had already lived apart for several years, though they started out at the Garrison as assigned roommates, and became best friends over time. But as soon as administration got wind that two 15 year olds had struck up a relationship, neither thought to fight back as they were paired off with other students in separate dorms. Adam understood perfectly, and almost welcomed it when he was sent to live with Veronica, as he felt he wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes on his homework if Shiro was in the room. The latter was a little more pouty, but respected the decision as he was bunked up with a stranger who very courteously was never around.

Though realistically they probably saw each other enough in classes, the two spent every moment they could outside of curriculars in each other’s presence: at lunch, in passing period, and of course during evening hours, in which students were allowed to roam freely through the permitted areas of the base. In that time, dorm doors were required to remain open lest any cadets try to start some funny business, but what administration couldn’t regulate were the bathrooms within the quarters, which were very allowed to be closed and locked. 

In their last two years as cadets, Shiro and Adam gained the confidence to partake in what would most definitely be considered “funny business”. Adam often mused to himself that maybe confidence wasn’t the right word, but rather horniness. Or rather, the innate desire to be even closer to someone you love and trust entirely, sharing every single part of yourself with them and receiving the same in return. Adam preferred that definition the most. With Shiro’s almost anonymous roommate gone at nearly all hours of the day and night, the two felt rather comfortable to lock themselves behind the bathroom door and turn on the shower to drown out the moans.

But now Shiro was a pilot. Or, was going to be soon. The restrictions placed on cadets were lifted, and he was only responsible for a small series of rules of conduct. Nothing in it specified that he can’t sneak his boyfriend of 4 years into his apartment for their first sleepover as a couple. Though he reckoned if administration found out they’d be something shy of irate.

There wasn’t much in the place yet. Shiro hadn’t the opportunity to move more than the essentials: his bedsheets, his dresser, and his toiletries. But it was enough for now, to have a cozy bed and a good movie to watch with the love of his life. Though he would be lying if he hadn’t imagined this night ending with even more funny business. There was only so much two full grown men could accomplish in a tiny 3.5 x 3.5 stand up shower. It especially took some navigating when they first started exploring each other, mainly due to Adam’s long-term braces. He was morbidly embarrassed to still have them, even more so when they became a nuisance as the two were kissing passionately, or a little later during the times Adam was on his knees. Though it was an effort, they had managed most things. Shiro sensed that they both had been ready for some time to actually have sex, though the limitations of their situation deemed it near impossible. But here, in a bed together for the first time, in a room alone. Just the thought caused Shiro to swell, forming a rather obvious lump beneath his sweatpants. Though he was a little embarrassed having such lewd thoughts about the person right next to him, Shiro secretly hoped Adam would notice.

The moment came quicker than he expected as Adam went to place the popcorn bowl back upon Shiro’s lap, resting his eyes on the tightened fabric.

“Takashi….” he muttered, gaze locked in place. A cocky grin emerged across his face as a slow hand graced up Shiro’s thigh, halting right next to the lump. “Someone’s excited”.

“Adam! Don’t say it like that…” Shiro whimpered, almost surprised at how suddenly timid he felt. “And yeah, maybe I am”. With shy conviction, he grasped at the back of his boyfriend’s head and pulled him into a deliberate, slow kiss. Shiro could feel Adam seize up at the surprise touch, but quickly melt beneath the strong hand and the soft lips. Adam pawed around for Shiro’s length without breaking out of the kiss, and pressed into the head with his thumb upon finding it. A deep exhale, low and growly, surfaced from Shiro’s chest, causing a surge of excitement to beat through his lover. Pulling away, the former caught his breath and met Adam’s eyes with an intense gaze.

“Adam, do you…want to have sex?”

A hush fell quickly between them as both let the words hang in the tight space between their faces. Adam blinked several times, eyes wide and cheeks flooding with red, as though it was his first time hearing such unseemly language. Shiro could not keep up the suave facade for long, and clumsily tried to backtrack.

“I- I mean you don’t have to feel pressured at all, I mean, we don’t have to do it! I just– it being our first night alone together and I feel like I’m ready and I thought you might be too and– I mean again we don’t have to! I just–” He was interrupted with another kiss, more firm this time, more desperate. Adam already knew his answer as soon as he processed the question, but thought it was quite cute to see Shiro so flustered and bumbling. Not yet wanting to assume it was a “yes”, Shiro only cradled his love’s face until they pulled apart.

“Of course, Takashi,” Adam smiled. “Of course I want to”. They both beamed, giggling eagerly as their hands began wandering. While Adam palmed at the erection just barely concealed by a layer of fabric, Shiro traced his fingertips along his boyfriend’s sides, watching the goosebumps form on his skin. The shirt inched upwards, slowly revealing more and more of Adam’s now practically heaving torso as they moved in for another kiss. This time it was far more desperate and intense as Adam began dragging his tongue between Shiro’s teeth, which was quickly reciprocated with the same motion. A small dot of moisture had formed on the fabric covering Shiro’s arousal. The sight ignited something within Adam, and he pushed his lover down into the bedsheets while clamoring over top him. Adam wished the motion had been smoother as he kneed Shiro’s leg on the way down, uttering a muffled apology onto his boyfriend’s tongue, but he couldn’t be bothered to care as he rested his full weight upon the latter’s pelvis. Shiro’s erection pressed into his own, the closeness sending ripples up his spine. He timidly pushed with his hips, a little shy as he found himself gasping as he glided along the length. Only a satisfied hum came from below him as a reciprocating pressure lifted his pelvis from below. The sensation was enough for them to both need a breath of air. Adam pulled his tongue from Shiro’s lips, a loose trail of saliva falling from his panting mouth, and sat up a little to place his hands at the sides of Shiro’s head.

He was sure his face was beet red as he gazed upon his love, whose messed up hair, sultry half-lidded eyes, and parted lips indicated exactly how he felt about being dry humped. Shiro let out a desperate whimper as Adam once more curtly lifted up and returned the full weight of his pelvis onto Shiro’s arousal. The two paused for a moment and stared at each other, both a little surprised at the noise.

“L-let’s get you to do that again,” Adam grinned. Wiping the spit from his chin, he dismounted and scooted backwards some, arranging himself to be kneeling between Shiro’s legs. He tentatively tugged at the hem of the sweatpants, which now bore an even larger patch of moisture, to find that the back of them were stuck on Shiro’s hips due to him laying down. Adam shimmied his palm beneath Shiro’s butt and attempted to pat it, limited by the weight that kept his hand nearly pinned to the bed.

“What’s that about?” the latter inquired.

“I don’t know, I need you to lift your hips,” Adam replied, dodging eye contact in attempts to conceal his real motive of fondling those toned muscles. Shiro complied, hoisting himself just enough that Adam could yank his clothes off with ease. The full glory of his arousal sprung forward as his sweatpants were dragged down his thighs. Adam released them and crawled forward, taking Shiro’s length up in his palm. Glancing up, he checked to ensure Shiro was comfortable before enveloping the entirety of the twitching erection in his mouth. Something closer to a shout than a gasp erupted in the room as Shiro watched his length disappear into warm wetness. It wasn’t the first time, but experiencing such a sensation in the comfort of a bed rather than standing pressed against the shower wall felt just as dramatic. He relished the sensation for a moment, shuddering whenever he felt his length slide out and Adam breath hot and lustful on his skin. The feeling was interrupted, however, as a sharp pain suddenly raked across his tip. Shiro yelped and sat up, taking a moment to process what happened. Adam had accidentally scraped his braces along Shiro’s skin.

“Oh god, are you ok?!” Adam gasped, eyes locked on the red scratch of irritated skin. “I’m so sorry Takashi, I misjudged the distance”.

“I’m ok, Adam, really. That just hurt a little”. Adam looked up at his boyfriend’s face to see he really meant it, then returned his gaze downward to carefully kiss the head.

“When did the dentist say you could get them off?” Shiro inquired, his voice vibrating a little.

“March,” Adam replied, lips moving against the sensitive circumcision scar.

“Hasn’t it been like, 5 years? Your teeth were already perfect before, why can’t you get them off sooner?” Adam sighed and propped himself up on his hands.

“Cause the Garrison dentist should’ve been a cosmetologist. He says my incisor is still .5 mm crooked”.

“Screw him,” Shiro retorted, brushing Adam’s cheek with a lazy thumb. His erection had begun to fade during the conversation, and Adam took notice instantly.

“I’d rather be screwing you,” he nearly whispered as he took Shiro into his mouth again. The pumps were fast and desperate this time, aided with the tight grip of his palm slicked with saliva. Shiro felt his muscles clench as he swelled back to full size once more. He found himself grasping at anything he could find, the bedsheets, the headboard, until he settled upon running his fingers through Adam’s hair as he rolled his hips into the stimulation.

It didn’t take long for Shiro to feel that tenseness brew up inside him, and when it did, he found the willpower to lift Adam’s chin and glide out of his mouth.

“Adam, I need you to feel this,” he breathed, placing a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before tracing his hands along the hem of his shirt. With one swift pull the T-Shirt was off, exposing Adam’s stiff nipples and damp chest. Adam fell back onto the fluffy duvet, sighing as fingers slowly and deliberately traced his jaw line, his chest, his stomach. Shiro pressed his lips to the lump obstructed by pants, staring longingly into Adam’s eyes as those delicate fingers began undoing his belt, his jeans. Adam tossed his head onto the sheets as the hem of his briefs were slowly peeled back and his tip was engulfed in those soft lips.

“Ah! Taka-!” Adam’s words were cut in his throat as sharp shoots of pleasure pulsed through him. He could feel himself starting to buck his hips, gasping every time the thrust pushed him a little further into his boyfriend’s mouth. Shiro had one hand around the base, the other tugging the hem of the underwear further down, exposing more of Adam with each pulse. Pausing for a brief moment, Shiro lifted his torso and gently tapped the side of his boyfriend’s hip.

“Lift up,” he teased, beaming at his clever reuse of Adam’s move. The latter rolled his eyes and raised his hips, to which Shiro, not particularly gracefully, shimmied the jeans down, followed by the underwear. It was only seconds later when Adam felt himself slide into his love’s mouth once more. Taken off guard, he thrust his head back in a gasp, arching his back as his muscles convulsed at the touch. Shiro did not have as robust a gag reflex as Adam did, but he was far better with his tongue, flicking it over the slit and practically massaging Adam’s length. The sensation of being able to lay down while this happened, in a warm cozy bed, was far better than either of them would have expected. Adam found the strength to prop himself up with his elbows, then push into a seated position. His hands wandered over Shiro’s shoulders as he watched the quick pumps bring him closer and closer to breaking. His skin felt like it was burning in the best way possible. Adam could hear the ridiculous noises he was making, little raspy grunts with each pulse intertwined with long, loud moans.

“Takahhhh,” he tried to begin, feeling a particularly impactful swell of pleasure. Shiro paused for a moment and lifted his head, keeping the tip of Adam’s erection pressed to his moist lips.

“Takashi, I can’t wait any longer”. With that, Shiro sat up, bundled his shirt in his palm behind his head, and pulled it off in one swift motion. That much he could manage. He helped Adam wriggle out of his jeans, which were then resting at his knees, until his boyfriend lay before him, completely exposed. Adam was still panting, glasses askew and sweat beginning to glue his bangs to his forehead. Shiro attempted to stand up on the bed to pull out of his sweatpants, which still bound his ankles together. Upon attempting to take a step, however, he tripped, falling forward onto Adam and colliding their foreheads together.

“Agh! Adam, are you ok?!” Shiro doted, carefully trying to move aside his bangs to check for a bruise. Adam was giggling though, taking his love up in his arms and rolling over so that Shiro lay at his side.

“I’m fine, love”.

They locked eyes as they lay there, arms hooked around one another and legs intertwined. Their pelvises were close yet again, and Shiro took the opportunity to take up both their erections in one hand, pressing them into one another. Adam jolted, a fresh bloom of red coating his cheeks. He pulled his love into a kiss, letting little whimpers escape along the way. Shiro struck up a rhythm, pumping their slick lengths with a steady pulse as they writhed in each other’s arms, snaking their limbs and tongues together.

Shiro halted his motions and sat up suddenly, scooting backwards on the bed to lean against the headboard. He propped a pillow up behind his back for support, then patted his lap with a sly grin.

“Come here,” he teased, attempting to make his pelvis as enticing as possible. Shiro wasn’t sure how one could manage that, but he reckoned the nature of the situation would do much to increase the appeal of the invitation. Adam responded instantly, sitting up and crawling on his hands and knees towards his love. Bringing their faces close together as he rose up, Adam placed his hands upon Shiro’s shoulders as he straddled the latter’s hips, positioning himself in such a manner that all of him was easily accessible. Shiro drew his hand to his mouth as he dragged his tongue along his pointer finger, maintaining eye contact with Adam as he coated it in slick, hoping it somehow looked sexy.

“You ready?” He said behind his knuckles. Adam nodded, lips pressed into a line as he attempted to hide his giddy smile. He admitted to himself that he was nervous, entirely convinced he had no idea what he was doing. Shiro pulled the finger from his mouth and dragged it behind Adam’s hips, leaning forward to kiss Adam’s collar bones as he prodded at the entrance. The frames of his glasses could not hide his furrowed eyebrows as Adam felt the sensation teasing him. He broke out into a gasp as the slick finger twirled around his opening, stimulating the sensitive nerve endings.

“Can I… can I put it in?” Shiro chuckled, flustered at the words he was uttering. Adam shuddered as another prod of the finger struck him, but he managed to moan out a yes. Even though it was only a finger, it felt so large entering him. Shiro paused after his first knuckle disappeared and waited for his boyfriend to get acclimated to the new sensation. Though they had teased each other’s exteriors before, this was the first time Shiro had entered Adam in any capacity. It was tight and hot, like Adam was on the brink of bursting into flames. His muscles were pulsing, spasms he had no hope of controlling as the arch of his back broke forward and he breathed steamy and long on to Shiro’s shoulder. The latter swallowed hard at the sight of his boyfriend pleasured so intensely. He inched his finger in a minute amount more.

“How are you doing?” he muttered into the fluff of hair at his shoulder.

“It feels so big”, Adam whimpered. “How the hell is that only one finger?”

Shiro chuckled. “It’s not even all of it. I’m only two knuckles deep”. Adam lifted his head, trying to hold steady as to not sit deeper on to the hand beneath him. His face was flushed as before, but it was contorted in an almost pained way.

“Are you ok, love? You look like you’re hurting,” Shiro panicked, removing his hand quickly at the sight.

“I think I’m just tense,” Adam breathed as he felt the mass slide out of him. “I think I’m nervous is all”. Shiro brought his hand to Adam’s face, tilting his gaze to meet their eyes.

“Hey, if you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to right now. Or ever. I need you to feel comfortable, okay?”

“No! N-no, I want to! I’ve just never done anything like this. Call it stagefright?” Adam grinned sheepishly. He caught a glimpse of relief in his boyfriend’s face. Shiro sighed the baited breath from his lungs and stroked Adam’s cheek with a thumb.

“You think I have any more experience than you do? I have no idea what I’m doing either,” Shiro stifled a laugh. “How bout a massage? To relax you?” It was reassuring to know they were both on the same page, two horny idiots who just wanted to get up to no good but had no idea how to go about it. Adam pondered a moment and reassessed that definition in his mind. They were two idiots in love who just wanted to share everything with each other. His face lit up ever so slightly as Shiro proposed the massage. Adam nodded and allowed his lover to scoop him up in effortless arms, guiding him down backward so that he lay flat on the bed. Adam rolled over, offering his back to Shiro. Steady, firm hands graced over his tired muscles, and slowly began pushing the pressure out of his shoulder blades. Adam sighed into the sheets as he felt his muscles begin to melt beneath the powerful warmth of his love’s hands. They dragged along his lower back with soft force, kneading away at the nerves that plagued Adam’s head. He thought he should be embarrassed to have interrupted their activities with his silly hang ups, but in the moment he could only process the smooth pressure gliding up his spine.

Shiro could tell the sensation had begun to calm his boyfriend. He was grateful he thought of it. As he slowly began to apply more pressure deep into the knots of Adam’s muscles, Shiro inched his face downward to close in on his love’s neck. It startled Adam to suddenly feel hot puffs of breath tickled against his nape, but he was powerless against the sensation as Shiro pressed his lips to the sensitive skin. Still working the shoulders, Shiro kissed and nibbled along Adam’s jawline, feeling his muscles tense again with desire. It was a good tense.

“You’re really good at this, you know,” Adam murmured. “What can’t the best pilot in the Galaxy Garrison do?”

“Jury is still out as to whether I can finger you properly,” Shiro teased, sitting up. An intense stare shot back at him, covered in a flush. Adam seemed flustered yet entertained at the comment, a gentle smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth. Shiro took this as a sign to try again, and deliberately swirled his finger around his mouth within Adam’s eyeshot. Once it was sufficiently lathered, Shiro brought his hand towards Adam’s entrance once more. Still pressing softly into his shoulder blades with the other hand, Shiro eased the first knuckle in, taking care to make it as slow and deliberate as possible.

It entered easily, with far less resistance than before. Adam shuddered, a shaky groan escaping his lips. Shiro looked questioningly at him, and although his eyes were closed, it seemed as though Adam could tell what was being asked. He nodded in confirmation, and winced almost desperately as the rest of the finger glided into him.

“How’s this?” Shiro inquired. Adam groaned something into the sheets.

“What?”

“More.”

A wide grin traced itself over Shiro’s cheeks as he began carefully swirling his finger around, lost in thought wondering what those pulsating muscles would feel like when they actually had sex. It was a remarkably enticing thought, especially since Adam began to squirm beneath him, subconsciously pushing himself backwards into Shiro’s hand. Taking caution, Shiro inserted another finger slowly, watching his lover’s face intently for any signs of discomfort. It debatably faced even less resistance than before. Upon experiencing the extra stimulation, Adam could do nothing to hold himself back. He writhed at the touch, gasps replacing breaths as he unintentionally grinded his erection into the bed in hopes of any sort of relief. It was absolutely shocking to him how incredible it felt, and what a difference just a few minutes of stress relief had caused. This is getting dangerous, he thought.

“Taka-ah,…Takashi,” Adam whimpered. “I’m ready”. Shiro beamed. He carefully slid his fingers out of Adam, taking time to watch his boyfriend’s brow furrow as the stimulation left him.

“Okay,” he chirped, trying to quell the excitement in his voice. “Let me just find the condoms”. He slid off the bed and made his way over to the lone box of essentials that had made it to the room thus far. It contained all of the important toiletries, which Shiro foolishly assumed would include condoms too. He had hoped they would be intimate soon, and made sure to place the pack he snuck out to buy in one of the boxes on top of the mountain of items to move. But as Shiro dug through the clatter, it became very clear this was the wrong box.

“I uh, I don’t think they’re here,” he admitted, standing up to face Adam.

“What?”

“I think I left the condoms in my old dorm.”

They both stared at each other before breaking into a laughing fit. Here was Adam, a mess of sweat and steam on the bed ready to go, and here was Shiro, erection fading fast as he stood in a nearly empty room processing his mistake. The thought of his boyfriend trying to waddle down the Garrison hallway covering his excitement made Adam laugh even harder, though he didn’t plan on telling Shiro why. After their laughter had subsided, Shiro tossed on the scattered remains of his outfit, now only sporting a T-Shirt and sweatpants, and threw on his Garrison boots to make the trek to his old dorm. As he placed his hand on the door, Shiro turned back to his boyfriend, still sprawled on the bed.

“You’re not gonna cover up?” he teased, eyeing Adam’s exposed body. The latter exploded in a blush as he realized his current state of dress and clamored to get under the covers.

“Don’t you dare open that door, Shirogane,” he threatened along the way. Once Adam was tucked safe and concealed under the duvet, Shiro gave one last grin before sprinting out the door as fast as possible. His old dorm was across the base, and he prayed that nobody important would be prowling around at 11 pm to see the newest pilot of the Galaxy Garrison bounding half-dressed, blushing, and disheveled down the hallway. Luckily, he returned to his old dorm unnoticed. Unlocking the door, Shiro let out a sigh of relief as he entered the space, only to be thrown for a loop as a figure stood in the center of the room.

It was the old roommate Shiro had seen maybe twice in their entire time living together. He believed his name was Eric? They stared at each other for a brief moment, processing every memory of their interactions together to come up with a conversation starter. Eric was packing up the few things he kept in their dorm, some spare clothes and a couple knick knacks.

“Oh, Eric! Good to see you again, man. I just, uh, forgot my toothbrush,” he lied through his teeth. Shiro trusted that perhaps Eric wasn’t very aware of how Shiro normally acted, and prayed that his incriminating appearance and shaky voice wouldn’t give him away. Eric, a stick-thin young man with sandy hair nearly covering his glasses, glanced Shiro up and down with no expression on his face at all.

“Sure…” he muttered. It wasn’t accusatory or doubtful, but it certainly wasn’t dismissive of the context. Trying to diffuse the situation and move on with the night, Shiro continued to speak as he rattled around his mountain of items and boxes pretending to search for his toothbrush.

“So, Eric, what jobs did you apply for?”

“Communications officer,” Eric replied flatly, tossing some khakis into a box. “I’m good with people”. Shiro was in absolute disbelief at that, and even thought he might’ve been joking, but had no time to debate is as he pushed aside a few bottles of shampoo to find the condom label peeking out. For safety, Shiro grabbed the entire box, comically saluting to Eric as he passed with as much speed as he could without looking suspicious.

“Shiro,” Eric uttered. “Don’t let Iverson catch you with those”. Shiro halted dead in his tracks. How did he know? He didn’t want to accuse this near stranger of snooping through his stuff, though the prospect did infuriate him slightly.

“H-how did you know?” Shiro asked through gritted teeth, an embarrassed flush staining his face.

“What do you mean? I can see the shampoo bottles peeking out the box. Ive’s is sensitive about his baldness, remember? ‘Don’t let him catch you with those.’ It’s a joke. I’m making fun of him”. Though he claimed it to be funny, Eric’s tone and expression didn’t change in the slightest, and poking fun at something Iverson couldn’t control wasn’t particularly humorous either. Shiro let loose his held breath and smiled as genuinely as he could muster, relieved that he had gotten away with his mission after all. Before even the chance to say goodbye opened up, he was out the door and down the hallway.

Shiro nearly slapped the hand scanner as he approached his new room once more, beating himself up in his head for acting like a dead giveaway the entire time. When the door slid open, Adam lay draped across the bed, only his lower half still concealed beneath the covers. His arms were raised and his hands clung to the headboard. His eyes were on the TV, though it was clear he hadn’t been actually watching at all. Though it looked an incredibly uncomfortable pose to be holding, Shiro would be lying to say he didn’t find it alluring.

“Takashi~” he teased. “How was the trip?”

“It doesn’t matter, help me get these clothes off”. Shiro tossed the box to the side, and clamored into the bed to lean overtop his lover. Adam caught Shiro’s shirt and pulled it up, grazing his fingers up the toned muscles along the way. The latter breathed out heavily at the touch, taking the back of Adam’s head into his palm and bringing him forward into a deep kiss. Adam abandoned the shirt, now trapped beneath Shiro’s arms, and moved to the hem of the sweatpants, easily peeling them down to the knees to expose the already growing erection. Adam pushed himself up to a seated position, forcing Shiro’s full weight down onto his pelvis as their faces leveled and their eyes locked. They began grinding against one another. Shiro dragged his length along his lover’s, and felt himself expand with each thrust of the hips as the hot skin pressing against him sent his heart racing. The kiss had grown sloppy and aimless as the two only sought to taste more of each other. Shiro eventually found the courage to pull himself away and crawl back out of the bed, shaking off the half-discarded clothes in the process.

He prayed he looked attractive as he bent over to grab the box of condoms from the mess of bottles in the box. Adam’s eyes were fixed upon Shiro as he pulled a small square into view, along with a pamphlet with instructions.

“I’ve never even seen how to put these on,” Shiro chuckled at himself. “Gimme a sec”.

“Yeah the ‘abstinence only’ policy for sex ed isn’t working out great for the Garrison,” Adam mused, realizing he too had never learned how to put a condom on. Shiro knelt beside the box for a moment, reading the pamphlet as fast as his brain could muster. Once it was read through, he raced back to the bed, kneeling between Adam’s legs and propping his hips below his boyfriend’s own.

“Are you still, uh, good to go?” Adam chuckled and nodded. Just to be sure, Shiro tentatively eased another swirl of his fingers inside, causing his love to jolt and gasp at the sudden stimulation. The sight forced Shiro to swell to full, and he didn’t waste a second in ripping the condom wrapper open. Trying to remember the words he just read minutes ago, he pulled the rubber from its package, placed it over his head, and slid it down his length. It was a more expensive kind, coated with lube both on the inside and outside. Shiro was grateful, as he had forgot to get some when he snuck out to the store several weeks prior. It fit snugly over him, though it did feel rather strange, like wearing a polyester jacket in the summer, when the material becomes suctioned to wet skin. Shiro shook the humorous thought from his mind, and positioned his hips to be in line. He leaned forward, propping himself up by a hand placed near Adam’s arm and the other was set to guide himself inside. Shiro swallowed hard and gazed up at his love.

Adam’s eyes were full of what could only be described as longing, his arms slung up above his head as he gazed back. His breaths were heavy and deliberate, like he was trying to regulate them. Shiro wondered if he was still nervous, though Adam’s face only conveyed a sense of excitement.

“Takashi, I love you,” he nearly whispered through his smile.

“I love you too, Adam,” Shiro grinned back. “Are you ready?” Adam nodded in response, keeping his gaze locked on to his love. The latter pressed his tip to the tight muscles, smearing some of the lube around the exterior. His breath was sharp as he focused himself on what was truly happening. This was it. This is what he’d been waiting for.

It was intimidating. What if he couldn’t perform well? Shiro had no concept of what he was actually doing, only a basic understanding of the motions from what he had seen from movies. What if it didn’t feel as good as he expected? What if he hurt Adam? What if he made him uncomfortable? The swirling thoughts began to plague Shiro, and he started to fall soft. Adam took notice nearly instantly, and reached a hand up to cradle Shiro’s face.

“Hey, it’s ok,” he soothed. “You’re gonna do great”. Despite being so nervous earlier, a sense of calm had come over Adam. Perhaps it was the massage, but in the time Shiro had gone he took the time to reflect upon their relationship up to this point. And nothing could happen here and now that would make Adam love Shiro any less. It was a scary thing, indeed. His mom had always told Adam that his first time would be awkward and unexpected. He was reluctant to admit she was right. The braces, the tripping, the brief detour to calm Adam down, the condom run. It was all part of the process, he supposed, but there was nobody Adam would’ve rather taken this clumsy journey with than the man above him now. Focusing back on Shiro’s face, he wished he could express everything he had thought of in hopes that it could iron the creases from Shiro’s expression. Adam did his best to contain it all in a kiss, bringing their lips together slowly. He pressed his mouth to his boyfriend’s with the most tender force he could manage, drinking in the love he felt and pouring his out in return. When they pulled away, he was relieved to see a small grin had found its way to Shiro’s face, and his eyes were glinting.

“You’re gonna do great,” Adam repeated. He kept his eyes upward as the sensation returned to his opening, that gentle slick pressure of his love’s erection against him. Adam winced and twitched at the warm ease with which Shiro could slide along him, and repeated the motion with far more intensity as the tip slowly began to push inside.

It felt massive in comparison to the fingers. Even with just the first half inch inserted, the girth filled Adam and sent fire up his spine. It hurt just a little, but the overall sensation of warm coated his skin and stimulated his senses, blurring any signs of pain from the corners of his mind. Shiro slowly and carefully pushed in, pausing constantly to study Adam’s face for any sign of pain. The tight pulsing muscles felt almost strangling around his length, but in such a way that it sent ripples of pleasure through every part of his body. They almost tickled, he thought, but the fire that brewed in his pelvis was unlike any other sensation he had experienced. Shiro could not even imagine how it would get more intense were there not a layer of rubber separating them. It was already enough to make him perspire instantly, beads of sweat beginning to form at his temples the deeper he eased in. Thought his mind was cloudy with lust, he forced his vision to continue studying Adam’s face.

It only showed desperation. Though the mass was incredibly large to him, Adam felt himself wanting more and more. There was something remarkably beautiful in joining with Shiro this way, sharing himself so intimately in a manner nobody else was allowed to experience. Passion candy-coated the flicks of pain that pricked through his body each time Shiro inched deeper as his muscles strained and relaxed around the girth. Though it felt like an hour, it was probably only the span of a minute until Adam’s pelvis was tickled by public hair and the length had entirely disappeared within him. The two exhaled in unison, panting and twitching as they paused to get acclimated to the sensation. 

“How does it feel?” Shiro inquired.

“You’re so big. But it’s…it’s incredible.”

“Yeah? Me too. You’re really tight and – hot,” he moaned.

Adam was sure he could not be more flushed, and yet his cheeks felt a new wave of heat at the words. Shiro leaned down to press his forehead to Adam’s, gazing at him with admiration.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured. Shiro always loved how Adam’s lip quivered at that word, one he interpreted as such high praise it made him exhale a chuckle every time he heard it.

“You are too, Takashi. Do you – do you want to try moving a little?” Adam darted his gaze downward, where all he could see were Shiro’s hips disappearing behind his own as his erection threatened to dribble onto his stomach. Still, the small glimpse of hair tracing a line down to the sensation that filled Adam was a sight to behold in itself.

“Okay…” Shiro adjusted himself, bringing his body into a more upright stable kneeling position. His arms were already beginning to tire from the push-up position he was in previously, which he thought to be strange. Maybe his muscles were just tired from lugging the dresser. He hoisted Adam’s hips up onto his lap, taking care to not slide out of him, and grabbed a hold of Adam’s sides. To assist, the latter placed his legs in an almost bridge position so that he could push back against the thrusts. With one more glance at one another, Shiro began moving slowly, drawing his length out of Adam and gently pushing it in, meeting little resistance.

Adam convulsed at the sensation, gasping quickly as the slick glide of the mass left and filled him once more. A hand found its way to his own erection, and Adam tossed his head forward to watch Shiro slowly pumping it in time with his movements. His eyes were locked on to his work, yet his vision looked glassy and unfocused as he pressed his thumb over Adam’s tip, massaging the wet into the skin and easing the friction.

The pumps began to grow faster as Shiro felt Adam loosen up to accept more vigorous movements. It was almost like he was on autopilot, letting his hips guide him deeper and deeper with each thrust. The tight pulsing overcame him, and Shiro could no longer keep his eyes focused on Adam’s length as he pushed into the warm wetness.

“Oh my god,” he moaned. “Holy sh- oh god, Adam!” He was nearly yelping, his eyes getting misty as the tension began brewing in his testes. It was nothing like he could’ve expected or prepared for. He too felt the unity and sanctity of being joined like this, and was honored to be the one who got to share this with someone as incredible as Adam. With one hand around Adam’s arousal and another on his hip, Shiro pressed himself deeper and faster, moans and expletives spilling from his mouth.

While the speed kicked up and the hand got tighter around his length, Adam couldn’t help but toss his head back in a silent scream as the sensation stimulated him to a near breaking point. His body accepted Shiro’s so easily, it felt, though the pumping was so intense within him that it was only a minute or so before his orgasm began to build. Adam’s hair became tangled at the nape as his body was forced back and forth, his bangs sticking to his forehead. His hands wandered for anything they could grasp, eventually settling on Shiro’s thighs. His own moans became interwoven with Shiro’s, an eruption of noise that he was almost sure could be heard down the hallway. In the moment, however, he couldn’t find the will to care. Shiro’s scrotum hit his own with each thrust, warm and soft as the pressure pushed him even further to the brink.

As the rhythm picked up, Shiro’s erection grew even harder for the final stretch. The thrusts hit deep in Adam’s prostate, and it only took a few to set him off. Without warning, Adam let out a yell as his erection shot splatters of cum across his stomach. His back twisted with nearly inhuman flexibility. His legs gave out from under him, causing his hips to collapse down onto Shiro’s and forcing his length as deep as physically possible. The additional force sent Adam’s head spinning as he rode out the wave, feeling his muscles spasm and his energy drain. He had a vague awareness of what a mess he was making of himself, feeling the drops of cum travel all the way up his chest, but it was a small price to pay for the intensity of the stimulation. Adam was lightheaded as he came down, his vision swirling around Shiro as he attempted to catch his breath.

Shiro has stopped thrusting entirely, and looked in disbelief at the mess of a boyfriend before him. He was still rock hard, but halted his actions to watch his lover ride through the most intense orgasm of his life.

“That was crazy,” Shiro remarked. “I’ve never seen you like that.” Adam managed to open his eyes and gaze over the top of his sweat-coated glasses, choking out words through the pants.

“I didn’t know I could feel like that.” He paused to wipe his rounded glasses clean on the bedsheets, then placed them back on the bridge of his nose to see his boyfriend clearer. Adam’s eyes drifted downward to his own body, were the evidence of his orgasm sat splattered all the way up his chest.

“I, uh, whoops,” he commented. “I don’t want you to leave me but we should get a towel”. Shiro grinned impishly, adjusting himself slightly to remove his knees from below Adam and lean forward.

“We don’t need one,” he crooned, bending down. Adam realized what he was doing right as Shiro’s tongue grazed along his abs, licking up a few drops of the mess.

“Takashi!” Adam gasped, and attempted to playfully shove Shiro’s head away.

“What? It’s not like a haven’t tasted you before.” Even Shiro had to admit that was a lewd way of saying it, though he did enjoy seeing another flush of embarrassment shudder through his boyfriend. Still, he halted and waited to see if Adam really didn’t want him to it. The latter held his gaze for a moment before dropping his head back with a lazy smile. Shiro smirked and pressed his tongue back down on Adam’s skin, gliding it along and licking up the remainder of the orgasm. He traced Adam’s pectoral muscles with soft licks and kisses, inching his way up the chest. It was slowly heaving less and less as Adam caught his breath, though they fell shaky and uneven as Shiro’s lips graced along his neck and jawline.

“Y-you still have to finish,” Adam recalled. His boyfriend drew his face upwards, licking whatever remained from his lips before pressing them gently to Adam’s.

“Mmm,” he mumbled into his lover’s mouth. Adam hoped the saltiness he was tasting was just from the sweat. “How are you feeling? Could I uh, keep going?” Shiro was still inside, remarkably, though his arousal had faded some with the conversation.

“Yeah, I’m okay, I think,” Adam replied. “Let me roll over first.” With that, he did his best to carefully ease onto his stomach, though Shiro slipped out of him in the process. As he finished getting adjusted, resting his head on his hands, Shiro worked his length with his hand back to full, eyeing Adam’s puckered entrance in the process. Once they were situated, Shiro grazed his tip quickly against the hole before pressing into the tight warmth once more. He faced no resistance, and his length was swallowed nearly instantly.

“Oh–!” Shiro gasped, surprised at how comfortably he had slid in. No time was wasted as he began rolling his hips forward. This angle proved to be the better view, as he could watch himself slide in and out, see Adam clench around him and push back against the pressure. Below him, satisfied murmurs and hums escaped between still-heavy breaths. The same tension began to rise in his base once more.

“Adam, can I– can I do it inside you?” Adam was almost confused for a second at the question, though upon processing it, nodded his head with a certain amount of excitement. The movements ramped up once more as a groan rattled in Shiro’s chest. It was surprisingly tiring to keep up the rhythm, as nearly every muscle in his body was involved in pushing forward and pulling their hips together. Sweat slicked his grip on Adam’s sides, and his forehead grew damp and hot. The tension climbed from his testes as Shiro sensed himself grow even harder inside his love. His eyes grew misty as his breath turned quick and sharp, an almost hiccup-like sound as the swell of pleasure hit him. Shiro thrust forward, slamming every last inch he could deep into Adam. They shifted hard, and for a second Shiro thought Adam had collided with the headboard. He had no time to make sure, however, he was positive he was making too much noise as his orgasm hit him, cascading through his system to coat his entire body in pleasure. Adam was moaning below him, though any other sounds felt like white noise as his pleasure exploded from his erection, pooling at the tip of the condom. He continued to thrust through the remainder of the stimulation, emitting those hiccuping sounds as the water spilled over from his eyes. He knelt still for a second, shaking as the last few drips ceased to fall from him. Shiro collapsed to the side of Adam, slipping out on the way down as his orgasm subsided. His eyes were shut for a moment as the air returned to his lungs.

“Sh– wow. Are you ok? I didn’t go too hard, did I?” Shiro cracked his eyes open to find Adam’s shoulder and graze it with his palm. Before him his boyfriend was gazing at his own hands, which held his glasses snapped perfectly in two.

“You didn’t go too hard for me, no, but you sure went too hard for these,” Adam laughed. “You slammed my face into the headboard.”

“Oh god! Oh Adam I’m so sorry! I didn’t even notice! Is your nose ok?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Don’t worry about the glasses either, I wanted to get a new pair soon anyway. Though I guess if we’re gonna make this a more regular thing, I should get some cheaper backup ones just in case”. They both giggled at their idiocy. Adam took the two halves of the full moon frames and deposited them on the barren nightstand. “I’ll do a walk in appointment tomorrow”. With that, he sighed and rolled over, cozying in close to Shiro’s chest with his head. They wrapped their arms around each other, ignoring the stickiness of their skin.

“How was that? Overall?” muttered Shiro.

“Hmmm, yeah, I could do that again,” Adam giggled, and kissed his boyfriend’s collarbone. “You?”

“I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

They nearly fell asleep together as their heartbeats slowed. Shiro sat up with a jolt several minutes later, suddenly recalling he still was wearing a full condom. Chuckling in embarrassment, he stood and made his way to the bathroom to discard it.

“Hey, you wanna shower together?” Normally that was code for funny business, though considering the circumstances, Adam realized it was an invitation to actually use the shower for its intended purpose. He lazily stood, squinting through the blurriness as he made his way to the tall figure in the doorframe of the bathroom.

“Sure.”

The next day came with some explaining. After a peaceful night in each other’s arms, Shiro and Adam awoke to Iverson pounding at the door. Adam expertly rolled off the side of the bed, ducking beneath it as Shiro tossed on a shirt and opened the entrance to face a disgruntled expression.

“Shirogane, care to explain this noise complaint from last night, for ‘screaming and expletives?’” Iverson tapped the screen of a data pad with the file pulled up. It had only been a matter of seconds since Shiro was completely unconscious, and as such, his ability to lie was significantly hindered.

“Adam was over last night, sir”. He could feel the daggers firing at him from beneath the bed. “And we uh, we got a little intense…playing Mario Kart”. The lie was so outrageous that Shiro was sure he’d be suspended. Luckily the few boxes he had carried over already blocked the TV stand from view, concealing the fact that there was definitely not a console set up. Iverson eyed Shiro, glanced around behind him, and grunted.

“Don’t let it happen again. You have a reputation to uphold, pilot”. With that, he turned and left, the sliding door blocking him from view. After several seconds, a thunk from beneath the bed caused Shiro to turn. Adam popped up rubbing his head.

“Playing Mario Kart, are you serious?” He was laughing. “That’s such a gross euphemism, Takashi”. Shiro shrugged with a sheepish grin and waltzed back into the bed, meeting Adam in the middle.

“Hey, it got us off the hook, didn’t it? Tell me you would have thought of something better”. Adam rolled his eyes, a motion he’d begun to master since dating Shiro, and snuggled back close to his chest.

“What time is it?”

“Does it matter?” Shiro replied, kissing the top of Adam’s head. He felt lips press into a smile against his chest before his boyfriend relaxed and began falling back into slumber once more. Shiro twirled a piece of Adam’s hair through his fingertips, sighing at the soft touch. It was still rather early in the morning, and he was fairly certain it was a weekend. Regardless, Shiro would face the consequences later. For now, he refused to move. Though there were definitely some difficulties navigating their first night together, as Shiro gazed down at the handsome face pressed into him, he though once more that he wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
